Adopted by Emmett and Rosalie
by complicated but simple
Summary: Alison is 15 and in a care home. She was abused and raped by her father before he was put in jail. When Emmett and Rosalie adopt her she sees Alice and Jasper again who she owe the most to. but she also finds love with a wolf, Seth. Already in on their world and she has already been helped by it. She starts making friendships but what happens when her father is released from jail?


Alison POV

People are coming to adopt today and I'm not going to even bother going down there. I block people out anyway and they won't even know I live here if I have anything to do with it. Plus I have a guy who's called like Nate or something in my bed. I can't exactly remember how we met I mean I was drunk but I know he was and is going to be good. I'll just screw while the visitors are here. I may be 15 but everyone overlooks the many guys I have coming in and out of my room. I mean, because of me doing this I can finally trust guys again after what my father did to me when I was 11. I was just wrong and he went to prison.

Wait, I think I heard someone being welcomed, I'm going to my room to screw Nate. The only thing I love more than sex is morning sex. Some say I'm addicted I just find it makes me forget about everything else that is happening at the moment in time.

I walk in and see Nate still lying on my bed but now he's awake. He just raises an eyebrow when I walk in, "Morning sex?"

"You know it mate. Now let me get a piece of that." I say cheekily and lightly pointing to him. He pulls me down to bed and we started shoving our tongues down each other's throats. This will be fun.

Emmett POV

I know Rose has always wanted a kid but after everything with Nessie we decided a teenager might be better. We are taking a big risk though, we adopting a human. I mean we have to have someone we like but can take a joke. I don't care if they are messed up, I mean all of us are so it doesn't really matter.

We walk into the care home for teenage girls and the first thing I hear is someone having sex. A lot of people would find that disturbing but I girl who can get morning sex it great. Even if she is a teenager.

Out of nowhere a lady with blonde hair is in front of us. I should of heard her but I was too focused on thinking about the last time Rose and I had sex. It was a good night. "Hello. I'm Mrs Raven. So any particular age you want. 13 or 14 or someone a bit older." She is kind of perky. Annoying perky.

"We were thinking 15 16ish." She looked like she was thinking.

"Well we have about five 15 year olds and three 16 but we have two who are turning 16 this year. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes please." Rose said putting on a smile that made me want to kiss her but I know now is not the time.

"Ok give me a second." This woman called very loudly, "All 15 and 16 year olds to the lounge area within the next five minutes."

We were led into a modern looking living space with game consoles, phones, CDs, IPod and laptops everywhere. On a couch in the middle of the room where two very girly girls that had already annoyed me because they are looking in a mirror every 2 seconds. Too vein.

Everyone filled in and then a skinny brunette says something everyone seems to wonder as well, "Where's Alison."

"I think she's fucking some guy upstairs. She brought some guy with black hair in at like 11 last night so she is probably having her favourite kind of sex. Morning sex."

"Ok, I defiantly want to meet this girl. She sounds interesting." I say.

"Yeah, I agree with you Em. We should meet Alison." She paid attention to the name. Oh she must really want to meet her.

"Could you please go get her for us Mrs Raven?" She just smiled and said a of course in return.

Alison POV

I heard the bird call for all 15 and 16 year olds but I never go. I usually would but when they call my specific age but Nate and I were a bit busy so it's not like we can go down there.

Then just as we finished up I hear a knock at the door and screamed what.

"You're wanted downstairs in the lounge by the people coming to adopt so get your ass out of bed and away from that guy we all know is in there and try to make a good impression."

"Whatever Raven."

I get out of bed and get dresses telling Nate he can either leave or stay but I may be a while.

When I get downstairs I see two people there and everyone else just on their laptops or phone or listening to music. But these people were mesmerizing. The woman had blond hair and was slim. Her face is the representation of beauty. He had a strong build and muscles to match. With dark brown hair he fit perfectly with the blonde. They were the perfect couple, something I'll never get.

"Hey I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie. You're Alison?"

"Yeah."

"So, how about you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, I like having sex, I love the colour black and reading books. I'm terrible at singing but I do it a lot. I write, I'm 15, I like violence and being scared to death. I don't really care about much, the guys I have sex with are random hook ups that I forget how I met because I'm always drunk. Some say I'm a sex addict and a drunk, but they alcohol numbs the pain and sex takes my mind of it. But most important I don't do anything I don't want to. I've got about 4 ear piercing and my belly button. I have 2 tattoos. One is on my right wrist and says freedom the other on my back and says `I scare even the dead.' And that's about it."

"I like you," Emmett said.

"You're the only one. Plus I block everyone out and push them away. I've looked out for myself since I was 11 and I'm not going to stop that anytime soon."

"No, he isn't the only one. I like you too."

"That's a first."

"We live in a small town names Forks. Well, on the boarder of Forks by the woods, with our parents who adopted all of us. None of us are related. There's us, Carlisle and Esme our Mum and Dad, Alice and jasper, beware of Alice if you don't want to be her make-up and clothing model. Or hair. Then there is Edward who married Bella. They have a daughter named Renesmee. Alice and Jasper and a couple, we're a couple and obviously Edward and Bella."

"Hold up a minute Re-what."

"Renesmee. We all call her Nessie though."

"Nessie, cool. How old is she."

"About 13."

"Wicked."

"So how would you feel about us adopting you?"

"I would say you're pulling my chain and you are going to laugh in my face."

"So is that a yeas or a no."

"That's a yes, she fine with it." Lucinda screamed from behind me. She was right.

"Yeah listen to Luce."

"Right, we'll go fill out the paper work and you have to go pack."

I said fine and walked up to my bedroom to see Nate just getting dressed. "Hey Nate see you at some point. I'm getting adopted and you are leaving. Everyone might tell you I'm a no good slut, don't argue with hem Ok."

"Yeah man."

"Thanks." I say and give him a proper goodbye kiss.

When I was packed and was on the way to this house of Cullen's I think their last name is I wonder if they are all as beautiful as these two. We pulled up to a giant house and I kind of just stared and said fuck over and over again. The best thing about these two they didn't seem to mind.

"You get Edward old room ad it has one of the best views and he lives in a cottage a bit into the woods with his daughter and wife." Rose told me. She said to call her Rose and I like it.

When we walked in I found 6 adults and a 13 or 14 year old girl there. Time for introductions.


End file.
